SVU Snippets - A Sexy Encounters Collection
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: Every now and then I have a snippet of an idea and I don't have the time or the energy (or both) to turn it into an actual story - or even a real one-shot. I'd like to make this "collection" the place to post those snippets. Suggestions are welcome! (SVU characters only, SVU characters with OC's are possible too.) No specific setting required. M rated so proceed with caution.
1. Benson and Stone

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Every now and then I have a snippet of an idea and I don't have the time or the energy (or both) to turn it into an actual story - or even a real one-shot. I'd like to make this "collection" the place to post those snippets. Suggestions are welcome! (SVU characters only, SVU characters with OC's are possible too.) No specific setting required._**

 ** _I think it's become clear from my story Swingers that I really can't write M/M couples in detail so I apologize in advance for turning down those suggestions. The relationships in itself are fine with me, don't get me wrong. Live and let live. I just don't feel comfortable writing those particular details. Sorry! (Also, as a woman, I doubt I could get the details right at all ...)_**

 ** _To give you a little taste of my ever M rated crackficky writing, here's the first snippet. Yes, it had to be with the new stud but all other SVU guys and gals can be in this one - and there can be more than 2 players in a snippet ...! Then again it can also be about just 1 player. Have fun and do sent me those requests!_**

* * *

 **1.**

"Oh Peter ..."

"Oh Liv ..."

"Yeah ... oh yes, that's it. Right there."

"Hmmmmm. You taste so good."

Olivia Benson's eyes roll back in her head and she's certain her nails are making little moon-shaped indentations in her desk. She's clutching it, holding on for dear life while the new ADA assigned to her unit is going down on her underneath her desk. She's naked from the waist down and for the life of her, she doesn't remember how he got her out of her clothes so quickly. She certainly hadn't expected this today. It had been a long day that had started before 6 AM for most of them, and she's sent everyone home early. Only Peter Stone didn't want to be sent home yet.

She had noticed that he had an interest in her. It was difficult not to notice. The man oozed sex, at least in her mind. And she had been depraved for too long. She hadn't dated at all after breaking up with Ed, and sex with Ed had been unsatisfactory, to put it mildly. He had been ready to retire and it looked like the job wasn't the only thing he was ready to lay down.

But this young man ... wow. He is blowing her mind with just his mouth. He is worshipping her body in the most delicious way and his handsome face is getting wet with her juices. She's practically gushing and it's a feeling she hasn't had in a long time.

"Peter ... oh," she croaks, almost bucking off her chair and into his face.

"That's it baby," Peter says softly against her sensitive flesh.

If he wasn't holding her hips, she would surely have slid out of her chair already.

He flicks his tongue over her swollen clit a few times and then sucks it between his teeth, making the Lieutenant squirm and squeal with delight.

"So close!" she pants.

Peter responds by pushing his tongue into her hot pussy and stimulating her clit with two wet fingers simultaneously. Olivia cries out, unable to hold back, and a glorious orgasm washes over her, making her body shake while she cries out, over and over.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oooooooh yes!"

Peter continues sucking and licking her, lapping up her juices while her body continues to shake and tingle with pleasure. She can't catch her breath but he holds her in place until she finally comes down from her high. Peter kisses her sensitive flesh softly and his kisses sent little jolts of electricity through her body. It's almost too much to bear and she slumps forward, leaning her head on her desk while peering at Peter Stone underneath it.

He grins up at her triumphantly.

"Was that okay, Lieutenant?" he asks her coyly.

Olivia chuckles, still a little out of breath.

"Yeah," she sighs. "Counselor, you can stay on as our new ADA."

* * *

 **Please review.**


	2. Rollins and Carisi

**Lots of suggestions coming in, thank you all! This one was mentioned a few times. I hope you like it! It's a bit longer than the first snippet.**

2.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It has to be convincing Carisi."

"Yeah but …"

"But what? Catholic guilt suddenly creeping up on you? You've been undercover before, haven't you?"

"I know but …"

Sonny Carisi looks down at the blonde in front of him. She's standing impossibly close to him, her push-up bra almost pushing her breasts out of her skimpy black dress, giving him an amazing view from above. He can't deny that he's noticed her beauty before but he hadn't been prepared to be this close to her tonight. They are posing as a couple at a nightclub, but Amanda Rollins is definitely taking the assignment to a new level. He had figured they'd be holding hands and sitting close at the bar, but this …

Amanda is practically forcing him to touch her, making it look like he's pushing her up against the wall for an extended makeout session.

"Kiss me baby," she says huskily, her lips close to his ear while she grabs his ass.

She can't help grinning, thinking of her partner listening in outside in the unmarked van. Fin has been making suggestive remarks to her about Carisi for a while now. She's never going to hear the end of it now. She doesn't care though. They need to look like a real couple out on the town and it's a perfect excuse to finally feel up her tall partner without getting his hopes up that they will be more than coworkers. He does look amazing tonight in his faded jeans and black leather jacket with boots to match. He's even had a haircut and his five o'clock shadow gives him a masculine look. He's not really her type but she thinks that tonight, he is.

Carisi knows Amanda isn't really into him. She had made that crystal clear to him that time when he'd finally made his move, and she'd slept with a bartender instead. But feeling her body pressed up against his, her hand squeezing his ass, he just can't help himself. He's just a guy after all, and they're both consenting adults. She's asking him to touch her and he's going for it.

Amanda's breath hitches when Carisi's hand moves up her torso and cups her breast. He kisses her then, and she can't suppress a low moan. He's a much better kisser than she had expected him to be and she opens her mouth to him willingly. He is massaging her breast with one hand while he cups her head with the other so she won't hit her head against the wall. His tongue is exploring her mouth and she responds eagerly, closing her eyes at last.

They're in a hallway to the right of the main bar in the club. The view of their targets is only partially blocked by a large plant and Carisi isn't sure if he should hope that they're looking at them or not. His is getting very hard very fast and pushes his hips into Amanda's. She groans into his mouth and pushes back. He has to break off the intense kiss to catch his breath but he doesn't move even an inch. He has her pinned against the wall now and it feels amazing. There's something about doing this in public …

"That's the spirit," Amanda whispers and the lust in her eyes tells him that she's feeling the same way about this assignment. They are working but they're going to milk the situation for all it's worth. He knows Fin and Olivia are listening in but right now, he doesn't care. He just hopes Fin won't use the earpiece to comment on what they're doing. He'll deal with him and his boss later. Much later.

Amanda's hand is drifting from his ass to his crotch and Carisi crashes his lips over hers again. Some days, he really loves his job.

Amanda feels herself getting wet. She had hoped to feel up her coworker but she's getting a lot more out of it. She can feel his cock straining against the denim of his jeans and she squeezes gently. He groans into her mouth again and his hips are pushing into her once more. She wants to spread her legs and feel that hard-on against her core but they're in plain view of the club. Still, she lifts her left leg a little to give him better access and Carisi doesn't disappoint. He hooks his hand behind her knee and hikes her leg up higher. The skirt of her dress rides up in the process and then she feels Carisi's jeans pressed up against her panties. Carisi settles her leg on his hip and then his hand moves up her thigh until he is grasping her bare hip underneath her skirt. Amanda pulls away from the kiss and stares up at her coworker. He grins at her and she realizes he knows exactly what he's doing to her. He rubs her core gently with his jeans until she's sure she must be dripping and Amanda bites her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"Hey! You two! Knock it off!"

They both jump when a loud voice yells at them. It's the club manager coming out of the hallway behind them. Amanda quickly puts her left foot back on the ground and smooths out her short skirt while Carisi makes conversation with the manager, apologizing for his lack of restraint.

"I just haven't seen her for a coupl'a days. You know how it goes," he babbles, and the manager seems to accept his explanation.

"You okay miss?" he asks her and Amanda nods quickly.

"Yeah. I guess we should have gone home first before coming here," she says quickly, smiling sweetly at Carisi.

The manager leaves them alone and they look around to see if their targets are still there. They really shouldn't get distracted like that again. They walk up to the main bar and Carisi orders two beers. Amanda looks at him, surprised that he's ordering alcohol on the job, but he avoids her gaze. She sees him take a few deep breaths and she knows he is trying to calm his body down. She lets her eyes drop down to his crotch and remembers how it had felt to squeeze his cock through his pants. She'd really like to do it again, and feel him in her hand. Actually, she wants to feel him inside her body, to feel him slamming into her with the same passion he'd kissed her with earlier.

Carisi hands Amanda a beer and looks at her flushed face. She looks amazing and he still wants her. He wishes they could just get out of there so he could have his way with her. He tries to seem relaxed while he leans on the bar and looks around to see if their targets are still at the same table.

Then, their earpieces crackle and they look at each other again. They listen to Fin's voice when he tells them,

"It's over guys. The other team just found the location. We're gonna track these two once they leave but we already know where they're gonna go. You two can sign out."

Amanda bites her lip. Just like that, they're off the clock. She's still incredibly horny and the look in Carisi's eyes tells her he is thinking the exact same thing. He downs the rest of his beer in one go and Amanda follows suit. Then he grabs her hand and pulls her along with him, back into the same hallway where they had been before. They walk down the hallway this time until they can turn a corner and are out of sight. The only people who could see them now would be couples looking for privacy like they are, or someone heading for the office.

"The manager …" Amanda says, but Carisi silences her with a scorching kiss.

He is pushing her up against the wall again, and this time she doesn't need to encourage him.

"He was just here," Carisi breathes against her lips and Amanda nods. He's right. That man won't be back for a while. She doesn't expect this to take long anyway.

Carisi isn't hesitant at all this time. Before Amanda realizes what's happening, he has pulled down her top and bra, exposing her breasts. His mouth is all over her breasts then and Amanda gasps with pleasure. If she wasn't pressed up against a wall, her legs would just about give out now. She moans loudly and Carisi quickly moves to kiss her again to silence her. His left hand stays on her breast while his right hand hikes her leg up again, just like before. Amanda's hands move to the buttons of his jeans and she works quickly until she can free his raging hard-on from the confines of his jeans. No underwear … that is so sexy. She never would have thought.

Carisi has to break off the kiss to catch his breath when he feels Amanda's hand on his cock. He quickly shrugs off his leather jacket. It's way too hot for that now. Then he moves his hand between Amanda's legs to push her panties aside. She's soaking wet already and he is hard as a rock. They're more than ready to take this to the next level. Amanda pulls a condom out of his back pocket and quickly puts it on him. She's done this before, he thinks, but he isn't going to let that thought distract him. She's his right now, that is all that matters.

He groans when she starts pumping him and moves forward so he can use her fluids to lubricate the condom.

Her pussy is tingling with anticipation and feeling his hard-on rub against her is amazing. She hadn't expected him to be this long and she can't wait to know what it feels like to have all of him deep inside her. Carisi pulls her leg into place again and lines himself up with her. He looks into her eyes and she nods at him. And then he is inside her, pushing in fluently.

"Oooooh," Amanda groans. "So good, so good."

"Yeah. Oh you're so hot Manda."

"Deeper. Deeper!"

"Oh yeah. Oh baby."

He pushes in harder and deeper, pulls back and then thrusts again, burying himself completely inside her hot, wet pussy. They pant and groan together and quickly find the perfect rhythm.

Carisi holds Amanda up and fucks her hard against the wall, her exposed breasts bouncing with every thrust. Her nipples are hard and it's exhilarating to feel the cool air in the hallway brush against her naked flesh. On top of that, Carisi is doing something incredible to her body. She is squeezing her inner walls around his hard cock, increasing her own pleasure as well as his. She can feel every inch of him moving inside her and it's the most amazing feeling. He is slamming into her with a passion that she hadn't expected and she loves it. He is grunting and groaning and she's getting close. He's hitting her in all the right spots and it won't be long now.

Carisi is feeling light-headed but he can't stop. Amanda feels amazing around him, fitting him like a glove. He buries his face in her neck to keep from crying out too loud and when Amanda attaches her lips to his neck and sucks, he knows she's going to leave a mark. He doesn't care and puts his mouth on her as well. This is happening and he will want to see the proof tomorrow. He keeps pistoning into the blonde until he knows he's gonna blow.

"Manda," he pants.

"Yes! Yes!" she hisses in his ear.

Her hips are meeting his thrusts eagerly and she's curling herself around him, lifting her other leg as well until she can cross her ankles behind his back. She's opened up for him even more now and it pushes him over the edge instantly, coming fast and hard inside his coworker.

Carisi curses and swears and she can feel him pulsating inside her, spilling his seed while still rocking her body and her world. She follows him in his bliss, biting down hard on his shoulder while her orgasm engulfs her.

Carisi lets out a long groan. His legs are almost giving out but he keeps going, for her. For Amanda, who is now shaking with pleasure, wrapped completely around him.

Amanda moans loudly again, the need to vocalize her pleasure bigger than the need not to be caught right now. Her orgasm comes in waves until the last wave finally subsides, and she slowly drops her legs back to the floor, hanging from Carisi's neck. He slips out of her and they both groan at the loss of contact. Amanda drops her head back against the wall and Carisi kisses her slowly, sensually, his condom-clad cock gradually softening against her stomach.

They haven't been caught and ten minutes later they emerge from the hallway, redressed and smiling.

"One more for the road?" Carisi asks his coworker.

Amanda shrugs.

"Why not? We're off the clock now."

They head back to the bar and order a beer and sit close to each other, holding hands for a while longer. Carisi's glad that there had been more to this undercover assignment after all, but he's content that it's ending just like he had imagined.

 **I hope the Rollisi fans liked this. Any more requests?  
Not promising the next one will be up this quickly though :)  
**


	3. Benson and Langan

**Another request that I got several times.**

3.

Her back hits the wall with a thud and she raises her arms as soon as his hands reach for the hem of her blouse. He whips her blouse up and over her head and tosses it away and he growls when he sees her breasts, practically spilling out of her red lace bra. He makes quick work of his own tie and dress shirt and she places her hands on his bare chest. He moves close to her then, pushing her against the wall and his lips find her neck. He kisses her there hungrily, sucking her skin, and she gasps. Her hands move around his torso to his back and when he sucks her earlobe into his mouth, she digs her fingernails in his skin.

"Oh! So passionate," he whispers against her cheek while pushing his hips against hers.

She just groans and pushes back with her hips, reveling in the feeling of his hardon pressed against her body.

Olivia wonders briefly how they even got to this point and if it's wise, but she knows there is no going back now. Her body is craving his touch tonight. She's in his apartment and she wants it. They are two consenting adults and she can worry about seeing him again at work tomorrow. Not tonight. Not now. Not when he is pushing her skirt up and working his hand into her panties. She wants his hand there. She wants his fingers there, sliding between her wet folds like they are now.

"Oh yes," she croaks, pushing her body into his eager hand.

"Hips don't lie, Detective," he husks in her ear and she laughs.

That's how they got here. She was swinging on the dancefloor at the party on the roof of the building, and he came dancing towards her. He had some good moves despite his ridiculously tall body and she found herself fascinated by him. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time eventhough she's been running into him for years. She loves the song by Shakira that was playing and to her surprise, he knew all the words too.

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this  
_ _She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
_ _Como se llama  
_ _Bonita  
_ _Mi casa, su casa_

She had answered immediately, dancing towards him while singing her lines until he could slide his arms around her waist and had started moving with her.

 _Oh baby when you talk like that  
_ _You make a woman go mad  
_ _So be wise and  
k_ _eep on  
reading the signs of my body _

He'd sang the next part with her and something had stirred inside her when she'd felt his tall body against hers.

 _And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie  
_ _And I'm starting to feel it's right  
_ _All the attraction, the tension  
_ _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Her hands go for his belt buckle. She remembers feeling his hardon pressing against her belly and the need to feel it again is so strong … They had used the rap part of the song to rub up against each other extensively and she still feels the dull throb in her core now. They hadn't even finished the song when he'd whispered in her ear,

"I live in this building. Come home with me?"

She had wanted to be shocked; insulted even at the mere suggestion. But the truth was, she wanted him. She still wants him now and when his pants drop to the floor and he kisses her hard, she stops thinking about what they are doing. She doesn't want to think. She just wants to feel. Her hand slips inside his boxer briefs and her fingers wrap around his long, hard cock. That is what she wants to feel. Every inch of him, as deep as possible ...

He groans into her mouth and she starts pumping him. His fingers find her wet folds again and they are grinding into each other. Hips don't lie indeed.

"Mi casa, su casa," he whispers against her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth again. She's a sucker for guys speaking Spanish and she moans when he pushes a finger into her. His other hand is now on her breast, pulling the fabric aside until he can thumb her bare nipple.

She tears her lips away from his and squeals in delight when he immediately dips down to take her nipple in his mouth. She gasps his name when he sucks on it while adding a second finger.

"Trevor!"

 _Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
_ _Half animal, half man  
_ _I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
_ _But you seem to have a plan  
_ _My will and self restraint  
_ _Have come to fail now, fail now  
_ _See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
_ _That's a bit too hard to explain_

She can't explain why she's here, in Trevor Langan's apartment, ready to have him fuck her brains out. She craves sex but she hadn't expected to ever want it from this man. But she does. By god she does and she shivers when he finally takes off her underwear as well as his own, and picks her up to carry her to his bed.

It's a huge four poster bed with sheer white drapes around it, and they use every square inch of the bed, exploring each other. He finds more sweet spots on her body than she knew she had and she can't get enough of his mouth on her skin. He surprises her when he flips her around so she lands on her stomach, and then hoists her up with an arm around her waist until she's sitting on all fours.

"What are you gonna do, Counselor?" she asks him huskily, looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing you don't want me to do," he tells her, his voice warm and reassuring.

"I want you to …"

Her breath hitches because she can't believe she is going to tell him that she wants him to fuck her from behind.

"To what?" he asks, nudging her folds with his tip and her stomach clenches.

"Fuck me."

It's all he needs to push forward and Olivia drops her head between her arms, bracing herself for his powerful strokes. He is filling her up and she can't believe how deep he is going.

"Oh yes," she groans, grasping the sheets in front of her and gritting her teeth.

It's a delicious kind of pain she is experiencing.

* * *

He can't believe this is happening. That he actually has Olivia Benson in his bed and she wants him to fuck her from behind. Her body is amazing and he thinks he's kissed, touched and licked ever part of her already. It's been the most amazing foreplay he's ever had but they are ready now. He's been ready to pounce on her for a while but she's ready now too and the feeling of her tight walls clamping down around his cock are almost too much.

Once he's all the way in, he stops to ask her if she's okay.

"Yes! Yes!" she hisses impatiently and he grins.

This is really happening and he's going to savor every second of it. He has no illusions about a next time so he's drinking her in. Her firm ass, her slender waist and her strong yet soft shoulders, her dark hair, now falling forward and hiding her face from him. Her long, tanned legs, opened for him. And her full breasts. She is a vision and tonight, he is allowed to fuck her.

He pulls out slowly, almost all the way and then pushes forward again. His entire body is tingling. His balls are tightening and he needs to be careful not to blow too soon. He wants to feel her body throb around his cock. He wants to feel her come undone around him so he needs to hold back.

"Harder," the brunette instructs and he complies; gladly so.

It's a feeling he's never had before. It's not like he hasn't had sex in this position before but Olivia's body is something else. He slides in and out of her more easily with each deep stroke, but she is still so tight around him that he's shaking with anticipation.

"Faster," comes her demanding voice from beneath him and he complies again, leaning over her for leverage as he begins a faster pace. His hips are slamming against her body and she arches her back to perfect the angle of his fast, deliberate strokes.

 _And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie  
_ _And I am starting to feel you boy  
_ _Come on lets go, real slow  
_ _Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

"Fucking perfect!" he hisses.

* * *

His fingers dig into her hips but she doesn't care. She can take all he has to give. He's going even faster now while still pushing in that extra little bit after each stroke, making her insides tingle with pleasure that increases with each thrust. They pant, groan and moan together, drowning out the sound of skin slapping against skin. She's close. Incredibly close but she doesn't want this to end. He's right. This is fucking perfect.

"Es perfecto," she whispers and it's as if the words trigger both of them simultaneously.

Her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave and she screams before muffling her cries on the comforter as she bites down on the fabric. Her body is convulsing, contracting around his big, hard cock, that is still moving inside her, albeit with a little more difficulty. Trevor stills then and she knows he's coming too. It triggers a second wave of pleasure for her, feeling his seed now cover her walls while he resumes his movements, his body jerking against hers while he unloads inside her. They hadn't mentioned protection and she doesn't want to think about it. Not now. Not now that she's feeling him sliding inside her lazily, their bodies trembling and experiencing aftershocks for at least another minute. When they're finally completely spent, Trevor pulls out carefully and she misses his cock already. Olivia slumps on her side and Trevor scoots behind her, spooning her. He lifts his head and kisses her neck gently while cupping her sensitive breast with his hand.

"That was amazing. I have no words," he tells her and Olivia feels the same way.

There are no words and maybe it's for the best. They still have to work together after all …

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Any more requests aside from the ones I already have? Threesomes maybe?**


	4. Benson, Cabot and Rollins

**Hello all, I'm back!**  
 **I think I have enough suggestions for now for pairings/threesomes. If you're up for anything that hasn't been mentioned before, let me know. Not promising to honor every request (I personally have a VERY hard time picturing Barba as being sexy for instance, especially with women …) but I will think seriously about every single request. Here is a threesome that has been requested a few times. I may follow up on this one in the future because I kind of enjoyed writing this!**

* * *

4.

They hadn't seen each other for too long and they were frantic. No time to get home. It had to happen right now.

"Where?" the blonde asked, her voice trembling with want already.

The brunette scanned the room, everyone was partying. They wouldn't be missed any time soon and it was a huge mansion.

"I'm sure there are rooms upstairs that will suit our needs," the brunette whispered in the blonde's ear.

The blonde shivered. She could almost taste those plump lips already that were now skimming the shell of her ear.

"Come on."

Olivia had always been in charge. Not that Alexandra had any trouble letting her know what she wanted and didn't want, but it seemed to be the way they worked. It was all fine with Alex, as long as she could have Olivia again. She had missed her so much. She had dated other people, women who reminded her of Olivia in a way, but they didn't make her shiver like Olivia did. They couldn't make her cry out like Olivia could. They just … weren't Olivia.

They walked away from the dancefloor casually together, heading for the restroom area, but as soon as they were out of sight of most of the guests, they made a beeline for the stairs.

They hurried, trying not to giggle with excitement. Olivia was so relieved to have Alex back in her life. She wasn't going to think too long about what Alex was doing these days. It was none of her business and right now, it was the furthest from her mind. As soon as she had seen Alex enter the party in that tight black dress, her mouth had gone dry. She couldn't wait to pull up that short skirt and taste the former ADA again and feel her throb around her fingers.

She had dated other people while Alex had been away. Men as well as women. The women had all been blondes, like Amanda … Olivia swallowed thinking of her Detective, now a mother as well. They had bonded over the past year, much more than before. And Amanda had provided for her what she hadn't found with the men she had let into her bed. The sweet safety of having sex with a woman.

But she was with Alex now, the first woman she'd ever slept with all those years ago, unless she counted that one failed attempt in highschool. They tried out a few doors on the first floor and when one of them opened, they quickly slipped inside.

"Lights on or off?" Alex asked, whispering.

"Leave them off," Olivia replied. "I just wanna feel you. And taste you."

Alex let out a low moan and then they were all over each other, kissing passionately while their hands were roaming. The room they were in turned out to be a library and aside from a large reading table, there was also a brown leather sofa that looked very comfortable. Olivia swiftly pulled Alex's tight skirt up to her waist and then walked her backwards to the table until she could sit on it.

"Hmmmm, no underwear," Olivia hummed and Alex felt herself getting even wetter than she had already been.

This was what she had been waiting for for so long and she scooted back on the table quickly, spreading her legs for her brunette lover. Olivia dipped down and wasted no time. She used two fingers to spread the blonde's folds and then found her clit with her lips and tongue without having to look. It tasted and felt like home and Olivia suckled the small bundle of nerves hungrily with her eyes closed.

"Oh Livia!" Alex sighed, and Olivia loved how only Alex could say her name quite like that.

She quickly pushed two fingers inside of her long lost lover while keeping her mouth on her as well. Alex's hips jerked a little and Olivia quickly found the one spot that would send Alex flying within a minute.

"Ah! Yes!" Alex cried out and Olivia moved her fingers faster, in and out, rubbing her just right.

She was panting herself now too and the smell and taste of Alexandra Cabot was intoxicating. She felt the blonde clamp down around her fingers and focused on her pleasure again, using her fingers as well as her mouth.

Alex had let herself drop back and was now flat on her back on the table, her legs spread wide to give the brunette maximum access. Her hips were moving and she grabbed the back of Olivia's head with one hand while squeezing her own breast with the other. Nobody could make her come as fast as Olivia could and she knew this was just the beginning. They could never stop after just one …

"Oooooh! Liiiiiiiv!"

"Go baby, I've got you," Olivia whispered and Alex let go, letting the intense orgasm was over her.

Her body was shaking and one long wave of pleasure tore through her.

Olivia kept her fingers firmly inside Alex and continued to rub her clit gently with her thumb while watching her. She loved to watch the ecstasy play out on the blonde's face and it turned her on even more. She knew it would be her turn next.

A soft click was heard and both women turned their heads to look at the door. It had just been closed behind the third person to come into the library.

"I thought I'd find you two somewhere around here," Amanda said quietly, her southern drawl even more pronounced than usual.

Olivia knew that was a super sexy effect of the alcohol her Detective had already consumed at the party.

"Amanda," she sighed, finally pulling her fingers from Alex's dripping body.

Alex sat up and let her legs dangle off the table, feeling too sated and lazy to cover herself up. Somehow she sensed that this young woman hadn't come in to rat them out or confront them about what they were doing. Olivia stood next to Alex and wrapped an arm around her waist, so she could rest her head on the Lieutenant's shoulder. Then, she held out her other hand to Amanda.

Amanda walked up to the pair, taking in the blonde's flushed face and Olivia's moist lips while taking Olivia's hand between both of hers. It wasn't difficult to see what had just happened here and she licked her own lips. What would it be like to taste this new blonde on Olivia's lips? Only one way to find out.

"Liv," she said softly, approaching the brunette.

Olivia pulled Amanda close immediately and kissed her. She was still reeling and she could hardly believe her luck, to have her very first as well as her latest lady lover in one room with her. Amanda kissed her back hungrily, leaning against her and Olivia felt her body respond to her.

"Wow," the kissing couple heard Alex whisper, and they broke off the kiss to look at her.

"Wow indeed," Amanda said. "You taste amazing."

Amanda moved a hand to Alex's exposed thigh and caressed it. Alex took a shuddering breath and looked at Olivia, who was watching Amanda's hand while biting her lip.

This was all so sexy. Olivia rubbed Amanda's ass over her yellow dress lovingly while Amanda was watching the other blonde for a reaction. The lady didn't seem to mind that she was joining the party and Amanda looked at Olivia again.

"How far did y'all get 'till now?" she asked her superior officer.

"I'm still in need," Olivia said breathily and Amanda felt herself get weak in the knees. Only Olivia had that effect on her these days.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" Amanda said, looking questioningly at Alex, who nodded quickly.

Alex hopped off the table and both blondes took Olivia to the leather sofa. Before they all sat down, the started taking Olivia's clothes off, very slowly. Somewhere along the way they also ditched their own dresses, leaving both blondes in their bras while Olivia ended up completely naked between them. Alex stood behind her while Amanda stood in front of her. Amanda gave Olivia a sweet kiss and Alex took the opportunity to whisper in the other blonde's ear,

"No panties either. My kind of girl."

Olivia moaned softly and both blondes moved closer to her until they were both pressed up against her naked body.

"Ditch the bras," she muttered, and Alex and Amanda complied eagerly.

Now all completely naked aside from their high heels, they moved to the sofa. Olivia was in the middle and Alex started kissing her neck while rubbing her right breast. Amanda kissed her on the lips while her hand moved between the brunettes legs. Olivia moaned into Amanda's mouth and let her legs fall open. The young Detective found her clit with her fingers, never breaking their intense kiss until Olivia needed to come up for air.

"Girls," Olivia gasped, not really finding words to describe what she was feeling.

Alex just grinned and moved her mouth from Olivia's neck down to her breast. She started sucking and licking Olivia's right nipple while moving her hand to her left breast. Amanda dipped her hand lower until she could caress Olivia's folds and entrance with her fingers.

"Fucking hell," Olivia gasped.

It was overwhelming to be kissed and touched by both women simultaneously. She had fantasized a little over the years but never about anything like this. But she was loving every second of it. As far as she knew, the two blondes had never met, but they were moving in on her as if they had been a team for years. After a few minutes, Amanda was straddling Olivia, who was still sitting up, sort of. Amanda's fingers were now inside Olivia, pumping her slowly while her other hand was on Olivia's shoulder for support. Olivia took the opportunity to suck on one of Amanda's modest breasts. Alex had sat up and was now caressing Amanda.

The slender Detective was a vision and seeing her on top of Olivia did something to the attorney. She didn't just want to give Olivia pleasure, but this young woman as well. She caressed the other blonde's ass and moved her hand further down until she found her hot core from behind.

Amanda gasped, feeling the other blonde touching her and sat up a little. Olivia had to release her nipple and replaced her mouth with her hands on Amanda's breasts. Alex decided that there was now room enough between the other two women for her to find Amanda's clit from the front.

Olivia felt Amanda's slender but strong fingers working inside her and her hips began to move with the Detective's hand. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the intense feelings to overtake her. She was kneading Amanda's breasts and heard the younger blonde moan loudly. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Alex was now rubbing Amanda's clit gently. Amanda's hips were rocking and she was gasping.

"Liv … first," she managed to croak out between her moans and heavy breaths.

Alex agreed and gave her a small reprieve so Amanda could push Olivia over the edge. Alex crashed her lips over Olivia's, depriving her of oxygen to enhance her pleasure.

Olivia's body convulsed violently, moving all three of them when her orgasm hit her, a sharp sting that then spread fast throughout her system in strong waves of pure bliss, making her entire body shake. Alex released her lips so she wouldn't pass out and pushed her fingers inside Amanda's now throbbing core quickly while Amanda retracted her fingers from Olivia's body.

"Yeeesss," Amanda cried out, arching her back and grabbing Olivia's shoulders for support while she rocked against Alex's hand.

Alex added a third finger and fucked the other blonde a little harder. Olivia wrapped her hands around Amanda's thighs, cupping her ass and then Amanda came, expelling high-pitched cries of ecstasy while her body continued to rock against Alex's hand and Olivia's abdomen.

When she and Olivia were completely sated, the blonde slumped forward into Olivia's waiting arms. Alex wrapped her arms around both women and kissed their cheeks. They sat together for a few long minutes and then started to chuckle, one after the other.

"That was amazing," Olivia said.

"I'm Amanda by the way," Amanda told Alex.

"Alexandra. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you."

"And mine. My first all girl threesome," Olivia piped up from beneath Amanda.

"Who wants to get out of here?" Alex asked.

"Where to?"

"Who lives closest to this place?"

"I think I do," Alex said. "And I have a bed that's bigger than a King."

"A bed with room for three queens," Olivia said and they all giggled.

"I like the way you think," Alex said. "Because I'm not done with you two yet."

Amanda had never been happier that she had decided to follow the other two women up when she'd seen them sneak out of the party.

* * *

 **Any reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Benson, Rollins and Stone

**I plan to revisit the ladies from chapter 4, but moving to a different pairing first. I hope you'll like this one too. PS. I'm a little surprised no one has requested Tucker yet ...**

5.

Peter Stone was on a roll. He had their perp completely cornered and the guy was on the verge of tears. He knew he was screwed and so did everyone else in the courtroom. The judge gave the man a look of disgust and several jurors looked away when he fumbled around a little more, still trying to deny what he'd done. Another cry baby with a mother complex.

Amanda Rollins felt slightly embarrassed that she was turned on by the fierce ADA. He was prosecuting someone for a very serious crime and there was nothing erotic about it. But still, the way he was pacing in the courtroom, the way she could see the muscles of his arms and back move now that he'd taken his jacket off and the way his dress pants hugged his firm ass … she just couldn't help herself. She shifted a little and crossed her legs, hoping the dampness between her legs wouldn't make a visible stain in her pants. Just then, Olivia Benson did the exact same thing and Amanda's eyes flicked up to the Lieutenant's face. Her brown eyes were trained on the tall ADA and she was biting her plump lip slightly. The look in the woman's eyes was a look of want and Amanda realized that her superior officer was as turned on by Stone as she was. Images of hot sex flashed through the Detective's mind and it was surprisingly easy to picture Olivia in them too.

When Olivia's breath hitched, Amanda looked at Stone again and she knew instantly what had caught Olivia's attention. Stone was a little excited himself about winning the case and Amanda's mouth went dry at the sight of the bulge in the man's pants. He sat down quickly but she knew he wasn't fully hard yet. There was a lot more to find in the guy's pants. When Amanda looked at Olivia again, she was startled when she found the Lieutenant studying her face.

"Did you see that?" Olivia whispered, and all Amanda could do was nodd.

"He's got him dead to rights," Amanda said quickly, still not entire sure if Olivia really meant the man's package.

Olivia looked between the blonde's eyes. She could have sworn Amanda was in a similar mood as she was. She saw guilt creep across the younger Detective's face and smiled. She hadn't been wrong.

"I think we should celebrate the win with him once we get out of here," she said and it was Amanda's turn to bite her lip.

"Yeah. We should," she whispered back.

The judge told everyone that court was adjourned and wished the jury wisdom to come to the right conclusion, adding that she expected they wouldn't be long.

"Don't go far, people," she added, looking at both the defense lawyer and the ADA, who both nodded and then grabbed their things to leave the courtroom.

Amanda and Olivia got up as well and joined Stone outside the courtroom.

"Where are you headed?" the handsome man asked them.

"Well, we were told not to go too far so I suppose we're going to hang out here until the jury comes back," Olivia told him.

Stone smiled at her and then looked at Amanda.

"You too?"

"Yeah. Thought we could hang out until then. Unless you're busy of course."

"Nope. Not anymore. This one's in the bag," Stone said triumphantly. "I have an office here so if you ladies would like to join me?"

He had a weird feeling. It wasn't unusual for him to get a little excited physically during a case that went as well as this one, but he felt like there was more going on this time. The two most beautiful women he worked with were here, wanting to hang out with him and there was something in the air. He'd been feeling vibes between him and the brunette Lieutenant before but she and the blonde seemed to have an understanding too. Maybe there was more to this couple than he knew. Maybe they actually _were_ a couple. Somehow that idea appealed enormously to him. He could definitely get off on seeing two women having consensual sex. Trying cases of deviant behavior in court hadn't turned him off normal sexual activity. Not at all. In fact, it was the best way he knew to unwind after a long day.

He saw Olivia squeeze Amanda's hand when he let them into his office. He tossed his jacket over his desk chair and walked to his mini bar and offered them a drink. He turned around when he saw Olivia lock the office door while Amanda closed all the blinds. When both women looked at him again, he swallowed hard. Really? Really?!

"We're not thirsty," Amanda said.

"Not for a drink, anyway," Olivia added.

Peter Stone's lips formed and O but no sound came out. He had never been at a loss for words before but right now he was. He set down his own bottle of soda and straightened up.

"If you want to use the couch, feel free," he said, hoping his voice wasn't trembling.

The mere thought of watching these two made him incredibly horny.

"Not without you, Peter," Amanda drawled.

"No," Olivia added while walking up to him. "I think we need to know if you live up to your name, _Stone_."

He needed to get a grip and fast. He wasn't used to not being in control.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he said and his own words helped him find his balance again.

The two women sidled up to him and while he was looking at the blonde, the brunette suddenly put her hand on his body.

"Is that so?" she asked huskily and his cock grew another inch under her hand.

"Are we all on the same page here, ladies?" Peter asked, wrapping his arms around both women and pulling them against his body gently.

Amanda put her hand over Olivia's, so that they were now rubbing him together.

"Oh yeah, Counselor. We're on the same page," she assured him.

Two hot mouths moved to his neck then and Olivia squeezed him a little harder while Amanda's other hand drifted to his ass. Peter groaned. He wanted to do something too. Touch these women. But where to begin?

"Detective, I think we're overdressed," Olivia remarked and it was clear to him that she was in the lead.

Amanda agreed and started taking some of her clothes off slowly. Meanwhile, Olivia loosened Peter's tie. Her two companions were going along so easily with this impromptu threesome that she had a hard time keeping her cool. But she knew what she wanted and focused on the handsome young man and his now very hard dick. Once Amanda had taken off her jacket, blouse and bra, she moved in again and kissed Peter on the lips. His hands flew to her breasts and Olivia took the opportunity to shed her own jacket and blouse.

Peter was reeling. The blonde was an amazing kisser, and her modest breasts in his hands felt heavenly. When she broke off the kiss, he immediately spotted Olivia, now almost half naked. The sight of her full breasts with her already hardened nipples straining against her black lace top took his breath away. Amanda seemed pleased too, turning around and pulling Olivia against her. Both women started kissing each other while touching each other's breasts and Peter quickly undid his dress shirt and pants. His pants were getting way to tight very fast. He watched while the blonde and the brunette explored each other's mouths and bodies, tongues and hands finding their way easily as they moaned. He groaned as well and squeezed himself, and suddenly the attention of both women shifted back to him.

"We made a bet on how big you really are," Amanda drawled.

Olivia stood behind him now, carefully removing his loose tie while Amanda hooked her thumbs inside the belt of his dress pants.

"Do it," the Lieutenant instructed and Amanda pulled his pants down in one smooth movement, kneeling on the ground to help him step out of his pants as well as his shoes. He felt Olivia's hands on his hips and he felt her breasts pressing against his back through the fabric of his dress shirt.

Olivia's heart was pounding fast and she moved her hands around the ADA to his front to finally get a feel of what she and Amanda had been wondering about. She pulled his boxer briefs down just far enough to free his raging hardon. Amanda, still on her knees, gasped audibly and sat up to wrap her lips around Peter's tip immediately while tugging his shorts the rest of the way down.

Peter groaned and closed his eyes, putting one hand on top of Amanda's head for support. He heard rustling behind him and when Olivia stepped around him, she was completely naked aside from a tight black top that she had pulled down a bit. It revealed her amazing breasts but not her stomach. Her smooth shaven pussy was on full display though, and Peter licked his lips at the sight. Olivia tapped Amanda on the shoulder and the blonde released his cock. Peter didn't know where to look or what to feel and one lucky side-effect was that he was pretty sure he wasn't going to blow prematurely. It was all too overwhelming for him to lose himself in the moment yet.

Olivia replaced Amanda's mouth with her hand while Amanda took the rest of her clothes off as well, and when Olivia's face came close to Peter's, he wrapped a hand behind her neck and kissed her deeply. A threesome in the office might be new to him, but he wasn't a newbie when it came to sex. Not at all.

Olivia moaned when Peter kissed her passionately, his hardon growing even thicker in her hand. She was so ready for some good old-fashioned sex but there was Amanda to consider too. The blonde was now completely naked and joined them, kissing Peter's neck and slowly pushing his shirt away from his shoulders until he was naked as well. Olivia lowered her mouth to his shoulder and Amanda did the same, until they were both kissing their way down his body.

Peter was shaking with pleasure already and wanted to take the action to the couch.

"Girls," he said huskily, and both women stood upright to look at him.

He wrapped his arms around their waists and caressed their hips. He kissed both of them deeply a few times, alternating between blonde and brunette, while the women touched each other and him, until they were all hard and wet in all the right places, and ready for more action. Then Peter moved them both towards the couch. The women were eager to comply and quickly changed positions, Olivia sitting down sideways on the couch, her left leg raised until she could rest in on the backrest of the couch, and her right foot on the floor. Amanda kneeled on the couch between Olivia's legs and wiggled her little ass in the air, inviting Peter to come and stand behind her while she put her mouth on Olivia's body.

Peter groaned again. This was so, so much better than his initial fantasy. He was going to get to watch the women get it on on the couch, but he was invited to join in as well.

Olivia's hips bucked forward when she felt Amanda's lips and tongue on her body. The blonde had definitely done this before, she realized. She weaved her fingers through Amanda's long blonde locks and spread her legs as far as she could in this position, pushing her right knee out. Amanda started lapping at her hungrily while Peter was quickly putting on a condom and then lined himself up behind the blonde.

Amanda was in heaven. She had wondered about her Lieutenant for quite some time now, and she was finally tasting the older woman while an amazing, thick cock was being pushed into her from behind. She moaned loudly, sucking on Olivia even more enthusiastically when she felt Peter fill her up more and more. The man felt amazing and Olivia tasted amazing. Her lithe body shook with pleasure and steadying herself on Olivia's thigh with one hand, she reached her other hand up to knead Olivia's full breasts, making the brunette moan as well.

Olivia had thrown her head back, loving every second of what they were all doing. Amanda's moans and Peter's low grunts were music to her ears and Amanda was doing everything right. It had been way too long since she'd had sex and these two were amazing. Her head lolled to the side and now she could see Peter's face as he buried himself inside Amanda.

Peter was gripping the blonde's hips, pulling her into him as he stood behind her, his knees digging into the armrest of the couch. His view was perfect. He was slamming into the blonde while watching Olivia's breasts bounce. Amanda was eating her out professionally and they were all moaning and groaning together now. The couch was shaking under their activities but there was no stopping anymore. Amanda's shrieks were becoming louder and he could feel her walls clenching around him.

"So tight, so tight," he hissed, trying to move even faster.

"Ohgodogodogodogod!" Amanda croaked.

Olivia pushed her hips up, needing more of Amanda's skillful tongue on her clit but Amanda dropped her head, her forehead resting on Olivia's pelvic bone. She was still cursing softly and was the first of them to have an orgasm. Olivia's taste still on her tongue, her breasts in her hands and Peter's cock buried to the hilt inside her, she screamed of pleasure, that temporarily took her breath away.

Once her orgasm subsided, she slumped forward and Peter pulled out of her a little reluctantly. Amanda then moved aside quickly and Olivia sat up, her legs still spread invitingly. Amanda sat next to her and started kissing her languidly, while Peter moved to stand in front of Olivia. Olivia broke off the kiss with Amanda, who instantly started touching her breasts again.

"Peter," Olivia said hoarsely. She moved two fingers between her dripping folds and it was all the permission he needed.

"Should I change the …" he started to ask, just to be sure.

"No, it's fine," Olivia said quickly.

She couldn't wait to feel him inside her next and the condom was still on securely. Peter dropped on one knee and Olivia felt a new surge of excitement course through her body. After Amanda's mouth she was now going to have Peter's cock and she couldn't wait. Amanda had wrapped an arm around her and was playing with Olivia's nipples.

Olivia cried out when Peter moved one leg over her thigh, still on one knee, and then thrust into her. It had been too long and he was so big but he felt amazing inside her, especially at this angle. Nobody had ever fucked her like this before and having extra hands and an extra mouth on her body was such a treat.

"Good huh," Amanda mumbled in her neck, where she was kissing her lazily.

"Oh yes!" Olivia sighed, pushing her hips up to meet Peter when he pulled back a little and then slammed into her again.

He couldn't believe the older woman was even tighter than the younger one and he wouldn't last long now. He leaned forward, giving his body more momentum to thrust into the sexy Lieutenant, who was making out with her Detective, her full breasts bouncing as he pounded into her at an increasing pace.

It was Olivia's turn to start swearing after a minute or two and he felt her clench around his cock. His entire body was on fire, his muscles straining to stay inside her in this unusual position but it all felt too amazing to stop. Hearing Lieutenant Benson curse like a sailor because of him was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and when he felt the first throb of his dick, he knew he was lost.

"Fuck yes!" Olivia hissed, feeling Peter start to pulse inside her. It triggered her own orgasm and Amanda pinched her nipples hard when she came, her entire body shaking when the waves of pleasure crashed over her.

Peter joined her, his seed pumping at full speed as her walls contracted around him. He fell forward into both women's arms and the took turns kissing his face sweetly as they all came down from their highs slowly.

Olivia groaned softly when Peter pulled out of her and stood up to discard his condom but he joined both of them on the couch quickly. The women made room for him between them and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

Amanda caressed his chest and followed the trail of light curls down to his softening cock. Olivia followed her movements and then mirrored them until they were both stroking him.

"Girls," Peter groaned, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

"What? You're still young," Amanda said. "I wanna bet there's a second round in there."

Just then, Peter's phone started ringing and he got up to answer it. Good thing the person on the line couldn't see him, butt naked in his office with two naked coworkers. He glanced at the women and mouthed 'jury's back' at them. They nodded and started searching for their clothes to get dressed again. After ending the call, he quickly did the same.

"No second round girls," he said apologetically.

"Not right now you mean," Olivia answered, and they all looked at each other then.

An understanding passed between the three of them and they were all still grinning when they left the office to head back to the courtroom.

Not right now.

But soon.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	6. Stabler and Novak

**Special request from a friend. Let's go.**

6.

Things haven't been the same since Olivia left and he's not handling it well. He doesn't want a new partner and he hates that Olivia's desk had already been cleaned out before he even knew she was gone. Cragen won't tell him a thing and it's eating away at him.

It's not as if he has a right to know where she is. Hell, he doesn't have any rights when it comes to her. He's separated from Kathy now but he hasn't made a move on his partner. He just can't, he's told himself. It would ruin their partnership. Yeah, he kept it all bottled up inside but now that she's gone, he feels like a volcano that's ready to erupt. And once that happens, God help the first person that gets in his way.

He will have to admit soon that he really does lust after his partner. He's been lying awake more often these past weeks and when he thinks of her, he gets a hardon every single time now. She has to come back to him. She just has to or else he'll be stuck in limbo forever.

He's sighed her name many times while jerking off but it's as if the temporary relief he gets is growing shorter and shorter each time. He needs a warm, living and breathing body against his and he needs it soon.

To make matters worse, one of their cases is going horribly wrong and Casey is pissed. She has summoned him into her office and is not amused that he doesn't show up until eight PM.

"What the hell, Stabler. First you fuck up our case and now you're late? What's wrong with you? You can't function with your precious partner all of a sudden?"

Elliot stares at the redhead and tries to contain his anger.

" _I_ fucked up our case? Well, what about your performance in court, _Counselor?_ Not very professional would you say, calling people names on the stand?" he bites back at her.

"I was trying to get a reaction out of him!" Casey hisses, stepping closer to the angry Detective.

"Well, you got a reaction alright. From the judge!" he yells back.

The judge had called for an instant recess and had given Casey a firm warning. He'll throw out the case if she pulls a stunt like that again, and their perp will walk.

"We need more proof, plain and simple. And that's your department, _Detective_."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you went to trial."

"You assured me the DNA evidence was solid!"

"Maybe you should have checked with Warner first then, huh? I'm not an expert and you know it!"

"Olivia would have checked first!"

"Yeah, well, she's not here so you'll have to make do with me!"

They are standing toe to toe now, fists clenched and jaws set and it's as if Elliot sees the fire he's feeling inside reflected in Casey's eyes. They both haven't been the same since Olivia left and they are both extremely frustrated. They're breathing heavily and in an instant, something shifts between them. Casey pushes against Elliot's chest, trying to push him away from her but he grabs her wrists and pulls her against him. They stare at each other again and Casey tries to free her wrists, but to no avail. Elliot is way too strong for her.

"Do you really want to get away from me?" Elliot rumbles, and he feels Casey shiver against him. When she doesn't answer him, he turns them around and pushes Casey up against the door of her office, pinning her arms next to her head. His breath hits her face when he asks her again,

"Do you want me to let go?"

She whimpers then and he presses his entire body against hers, pinning her against the door completely. He has an instant hardon again. He gets those like clockwork these days.

"You angry with me, Stabler?" Casey grunts. "Or with her?"

"With myself!" he spits out and it's the truth. He can be mad at Olivia all he wants but in the end, he's just mad with himself for not being honest with her. And now he may never get that chance.

"Join the club," Casey says and for a moment, he's surprised.

"You too?" he rasps and the redhead nods.

She pushes her hips into his then and he recognizes the fire in her eyes for what it is at last. They're both out of their minds about Olivia.

"Then tell me you don't want me to let go," he grunts.

Casey takes a deep breath and he feels her breasts swell against his chest. Her plump lips are parted and he stares at them, waiting for her answer. He can feel it even before she says it. This is really going to happen.

"I don't want you to let go."

They both move fast then, Elliot releasing her wrists so he can grab the hem of her skirt to pull it up while Casey's hands find his belt buckle. Once his pants are undone she shoves one hand inside to feel his hardon in her hand through his boxer briefs. Elliot cups her ass with both hands and then kisses her, hard.

This is what he's yearned for all these weeks. He knows Casey isn't Olivia but if she is okay with both of them getting their anger and frustration out like this, he's not gonna say no.

Casey is a strong woman and he likes how she's trying to get the upper hand in their heated kiss. He bites her lower lip to let her know he's in charge, but the redhead doesn't give in easily. She squeezes his cock and starts pumping him and Elliot slams his hands against the door to keep his balance.

"You like it rough, Stabler?" Casey rasps, looking up at him while continuing to work him with her hand.

"I do tonight," he rumbles. "You?"

"Hell yeah."

He crashes his lips over hers again and hoists her up so she can wrap her legs around him, her back still pressed against the door. She has let go of his cock, and he's now pressing into her with it. He can feel her warmth even through two layers of underwear. Casey's fingers are digging into his back and he rocks into her, making her moan into his mouth.

"Off," she grunts against his lips and Elliot pulls back to check what she means. "The underwear!" she snarls.

Without giving it a second thought, Elliot hooks his thumbs in her panties and rips them in half. He then reaches between them and pulls the torn fabric away, making Casey moan even louder. Now there's just his boxer briefs between them and he quickly reaches between them again to finally free his raging hardon. Casey drops her head back against the door and braces herself already. He registers that she's not asking for protection and he knows he should say something, but when she widens her legs even further, he stops thinking and just reacts. She's soaking wet already and once his tip finds her entrance, he just goes for it, hard and fast.

Casey cries out and he holds still for a moment, allowing her body to adjust.

"Fucking hell Stabler," she sighs. "I should have jumped you years ago."

It's all the confirmation he needs that she's alright, and he starts to move. Slowly at first but Casey urges him on, gyrating her hips for maximum contact while he fucks her against the door of her office. Her warm, tight pussy feels like heaven and he closes his eyes, imagining she's Olivia instead. He grunts as they speed up and the muscles in his legs are starting to burn but he keeps going. He needs this now, to fuck it all out and so does Casey. He hears her hiss from time to time, things like, _Benson, you bitch_ and _look what you're making me do_. She's in as deep as he is and he finally grunts out her name as well. _Liv._

Casey's cries are getting higher and shorter and he knows she's close. She's clenching around him and he knows he's going to blow soon too. _Not inside her,_ he tells himself. He may be screwed up but he hasn't lost all his senses yet. Casey screams and her body starts convulsing as her orgasm washes over her. Elliot holds back, just moving slowly now to enhance her pleasure, and once she calms down he quickly pulls out and drops her legs to the floor, then grabs his cock and tugs at it. He only needs a few seconds and then his cum comes flying out, covering Casey's blouse while she watches with a grin. His body jerks and when he collapses against her, Casey wraps her arms around him for support.

They stand there for a minute, catching their breath and when Elliot pulls away, he looks at Casey's messy hair and her swollen lips. What did they just do? Casey stares up at him and a lazy smile forms on her lips.

"Fuck her," she says. "We don't need her."

"No. We don't," Elliot agrees, his anger about Olivia's absence resurfacing.

"You and she ever …?" Casey asks and for once, he doesn't mind the question. He answers it by simply shaking his head. No. Not yet.

"You?" he asks her in return, the idea of the two women together suddenly appealing to him greatly.

"I wish," Casey sighs honestly. "Maybe we can have a threesome if she ever decides to come back."

"I like the way you think, Counselor," Elliot growls.

So much for trying to convince themselves they can do without the brunette Detective.

Elliot pulls his pants and underwear up while Casey tries to straighten out her skirt, and she spots her destroyed panties on the floor.

"Thanks for that by the way," she mumbles.

"You told me to take'em off!"

"You're such a Neanderthal sometimes."

"But you liked it."

"Hell yeah."

Casey bends over to pick up her panties and Elliot moves behind her quickly, grabbing her hips. Casey freezes for a moment and then looks back at him over her shoulder. Elliot lets his hand run across her ass and she grins. He knows he's being a jerk, using her like this but she's no better than he is. Casey straightens up slowly and turns around. He spots the stains on her blouse but before his conscience can start to bug him, the ADA moves her hands to the buttons of her blouse and starts to undo them. He just stares at her and watches as she reveals her white silk bra to him and her fair skin. She leaves the blouse on for now, dangling from her shoulders but she knows what she's doing.

Elliot does the same, unbuttoning his dress shirt and once he's reached the final button, Casey steps forward to push the garment away from his chiseled chest. Elliot reaches for her blouse and she lets him pull it off of her arms as well. Her full breasts are straining against the sheer fabric of her bra and he wants to see them. Casey reaches for the front clasp and the bra pops open, her breasts spilling out and then he stops thinking once more and just reacts. His hands find her firm, fleshy mounds and he squeezes them. Casey moans in response and decides to unzip her skirt at last. It drops to the floor and just like that, she is naked in front of him. Tiny red curls frame her glistening pussy and Elliot knows he wants to fuck her again.

He pushes her backwards until her thighs collide with her desk. She lets herself fall backwards and spreads her legs for him. His hands are still on her breasts but he dips down to taste her hot, wet center. He sucks her clit between his lips and then his tongue darts out to lick her slit.

"Fuck," Casey hisses. "Oh yeah. Just like that. Yes. Yes."

Blood rushes south and he has a second hardon for the redhead in an instant. She tastes amazing and the way she responds to his touch …

He lifts his head and looks at her face. She's staring at him and when he stops touching her, she moves a hand between her own legs, running her fingers through her sensitive folds.

"C'mon. You done already," she teases.

She doesn't need to ask him twice, and within ten seconds, he's as naked as she is, his cock standing to attention. He pulls her towards him roughly and Casey hums approvingly.

"Do it!" she orders him.

Elliot lines himself up with her hot core once again and now he watches as his big cock disappears between her folds. He groans and pushes in as far as he can before pulling back a little and thrusting forward a little faster. The angle is perfect like this, with the redhead spread out before him on her desk, her legs open, ankles locked behind his ass. He leans forward, increasing the pressure between them and places his hands next to Casey on the desk.

"Gah!" Casey gasps. "She doesn't know what she's missing!"

The thought of Olivia propels Elliot into action once again and he starts a steady, quick pace.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," Casey keeps croaking, her eyes closed and her head thrashing from side to side on the desk. Her breasts are bouncing with each thrust and Elliot imagines fucking Olivia like this.

Casey grabs her own breasts and starts massaging them while he fucks her into oblivion, Olivia's name on her lips once more.

"You cunt. Come back to me Liv," she gasps and finally, Elliot joins in.

He grunts out the words as he thrusts harder.

"Fuck. You. Liv. Fuck. You!"

Fuck her for leaving him. Fuck her for always being on his mind. And fuck him for needing her still.

They pant and groan together and Casey arches her back, changing the angle slightly so Elliot's pelvic bone hits her clit. They're both sweating and Elliot leans forward further so he can take one of Casey's nipples in his mouth. He bites it and Casey cries out.

"Don't stop!" she hisses and he wasn't planning to. His mouth still on her breast and his cock pounding into her, he feels his balls tighten. He's gonna blow again and this time he doesn't know if he can pull out in time. Casey's legs are keeping him firmly in place and when she starts to shake and tighten around him, he knows he's doomed. Casey cries out in pleasure when another orgasm rips through her body and Elliot keeps on pushing into her as deep as he can get, until he finally comes undone deep inside her. His hips jerk erratically as he empties himself, surrendering to the release of the moment that he so desperately needed. He rests his forehead on Casey's chest and they slowly come down from their high. When he looks up at her, there's a silly grin on the redhead's face.

"What?" he asks her softly.

"We showed her, didn't we?" she says lazily, pushing her hips into his one last time.

Elliot straightens up and pulls out of her slowly.

"We sure did."

They grin at each other then, and Elliot helps Casey up from the table so they can both go and find their clothes again.

"That'll teach her to leave us," Casey mumbles.

Elliot watches her move and he wonders if this will ever happen again. They'll get on each other's nerves in the morning, he's sure of that. But at least they got Olivia out of their system for a night. Or did they?

* * *

 **Please review. Thank you.**


	7. Benson, Cassidy and Rollins

7.

"That new detective is hot."

"Yes, she is!"

"Do you know if she's got someone?"

Olivia lifted her head to look at her lover. They were in bed together after a long day at work and they were chatting a little before going to sleep. She was curious why Brian was suddenly asking about Amanda.

"Why. You interested?" she asked jokingly and Brian grinned.

"Only with you babe. Could be fun?"

She rested her head on his shoulder again and kissed his pec while thinking over what he'd said. He was up for a threesome? Ever since she'd admitted to him that she was bisexual, Brian had been encouraging her to explore that other side of her a little more. He didn't mind, he'd assured her. In fact, he thought it was sexy as hell. He was massively straight himself so inviting another woman into their bedroom could be fun for both of them.

"I have no idea if she'd be up for it," Olivia said after a while. "If she's not into that kind of thing, she's never going to look at me the same way!"

"You don't have to be the one asking her," Brian shrugged. "If she kicks my ass, we can just pretend it was all my idea and you didn't know."

It was quiet in the bedroom for a minute or two and then Brian heard Olivia say one word.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He could hardly believe his ears. Olivia was actually going along with his idea? How could he have gotten this lucky, he wondered. He already had the most amazing, sexy woman in the world in bed with him, and she'd let him fuck Rollins on top of that? He had to be sure.

"Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Can I do her too?"

Olivia chuckled and pushed herself up on one elbow to look at her lover. She leaned in to kiss him deeply and Brian moaned, his cock already jumping for joy again.

"Of course," Olivia whispered against his lips. "If I can fuck her, you can fuck her. It's only fair."

Brian groaned, then pulled his lover on top of him.

"I love you."

Olivia moved over him and rubbed his cock a few times with her pussy before sliding down his shaft to take him in. Brian groaned and pushed his hips up to meet her, burying himself to the hilt inside her.

"I love you too," she told him. "Let's do it."

"Oh baby," Brian sighed and Olivia grinned when she started riding him, both feeling super horny at the mere idea of asking Amanda to join them in bed. They weren't going to sleep just yet after all.

* * *

 _About a week later_

"Thanks for inviting me over, you guys. I was really bored out of my skull."

Amanda looked around the apartment her coworker and her lover now shared, ever since Brian had moved in with Olivia. They were a cute couple. An unexpected match maybe, but it seemed to be working. She was a little jealous of them sometimes, that they had managed to find a good thing despite their hectic work schedule and the line of work they were in.

"We love to have you," Olivia said, handing their guest a drink, and Brian had to suppress a grin, knowing that his lover's words definitely had a double meaning.

The women were both seated on the couch and Brian on the only armchair in the room. They chatted a little about work and about Amanda's dog, and after a while Olivia excused herself to go to the bathroom. Brian winked at her and she smiled, knowing that he would use the opportunity to see if Amanda would be up for having some fun together.

"You're cute together," Amanda told Brian and she meant it.

"Thanks."

"I mean it," Amanda emphasized. "I don't think I've ever seen Olivia this relaxed at work. She's got someone to go home to at night and that's worth a lot in our business."

"Yeah," Brian said, nodding while looking down at his drink, turning his glass in his hands slowly.

Amanda had a feeling that there was something on Brian's mind.

"You _are_ doing okay, right?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, we are. Definitely," Brian told her quickly.

"But?"

"But what?"

"I dunno. I sensed a but."

Brian grinned.

"You're a real detective, Amanda Rollins."

She smiled and he stared at her lips for a moment before focusing on her eyes again.

"Actually, Liv and me have been talking about spicing up or sex life a little."

"Uhm, I'm not sure I wanna hear this," Amanda said quickly, holding out her palms, but Brian continued.

"I hope you do because now that you're here, I'm getting a few ideas about how to do that. You know Liv's bi, right?"

Amanda's eyes went wide and she blinked a few times, trying to grasp what exactly Brian was saying.

"N ... now that _I'm_ here?" she finally stammered. She had known that Olivia was bisexual, it was one of several things they had in common, but she couldn't wrap her brain around what Brian seemed to be suggesting. "Are you saying you'd consider ... I mean ... _me?_ And you guys?"

"Yeah!" Brian said with an innocent grin. "I'd have to run it by Olivia of course but I'm betting she'd be up for some fun."

He had to protect Olivia in case Amanda said no, so he made sure to make Amanda think it was all his idea, and even a spur-of-the moment one.

Olivia had been waiting around the corner and was smiling. She really did love Brian and she loved how he was protecting her. Still, she was hoping Amanda would say yes, because she really liked the blonde and she thought they'd be good together. It had been too long since she'd been with a woman and she did miss it a little. Brian was right. She did want to explore that side of her and she was lucky that she had a lover who would let her do it, and who'd happily join in and wouldn't consider it cheating. She perked her ears when Amanda finally answered Brian's unasked question.

"I ... you know, I really like Olivia. I mean, she's incredibly attractive and I'd lie if I said I had never thought about her that way but ... she'd never look at me like that. No way."

"You never know," Brian said, and he let his eyes wander more freely now, because Amanda wasn't saying no. "And I find you very attractive too."

Amanda wet her lips nervously with her tongue and looked at Brian. He _was_ handsome. And probably very passionate in bed, too. She'd seen him angry a few times back when he and Nick were still fighting and she kind of had a thing for brooding men. Not violent men, but brooding ones who knew how to keep themselves in check. Somehow she figured they'd let it all out in the gym or in the bedroom. She could picture it now, Brian and Olivia fucking out all of their frustrations of the day ... it had to be a sight to see.

"Does ... does Liv know that?" she asked. She didn't want to be the cause of Olivia's happiness to crumble.

Brian shrugged.

"I find a lot of women attractive and so does she. That's not a sin, is it?"

Amanda took a deep breath and he liked how her breasts strained a little against her blouse as she did it. Of course, Amanda noticed that he was staring at her body and despite her loyalty to Olivia, it did excite her a little bit. She'd had a few wet dreams about Olivia already and thinking about her and a hot guy like Brian did get her juices flowing.

"No. No, I guess not. I ... I find her very attractive too," Amanda admitted.

"There ya go," Brian said triumphantly.

Het got up and sat back down next to Amanda on the couch, putting down his drink as he sat down. He rubbed her back gently with his left hand while placing his right hand on her knee, palm up.

"If you're attracted to Liv, you have my permission to have a go at her."

Amanda's breath hitched. He was actually serious. And he wasn't done. She felt her entire body flush when he added,

"And it would be even more perfect if I could be there too."

"Brian," she whispered. "What if Liv doesn't want this?"

"Do _you_ want this?"

Amanda bit her lip but then started nodding, very slowly.

"Yeah?" Brian said, hoping Olivia would hear him so she'd know that she could come back in.

"I ... I'm sorry Brian, but I've been attracted to her for some time now."

Olivia bit her lip and shivered. Amanda did want her! It was time to come out of hiding and admit to her that she was all in too. She took a deep breath and marched into the room. Amanda startled visibly and she smiled warmly at the younger woman.

"Don't be sorry," she told the blonde softly, sitting down next to her on her other side, so Amanda was sitting between the two lovers. "I think you're very attractive too."

Amanda felt herself begin to blush deeply. Her entire fantasy world was opening up to her for real and it was a little overwhelming.

"Liv, I ..." she started, but then Olivia put a finger over her mouth.

"Shhhh," the brunette whispered and when she removed her finger to replace it with her full lips, Amanda let out a small groan. Her eyes closed on their own accord and then she was kissing Olivia back.

Brian felt himself getting hard instantly, seeing the two beautiful women kissing. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to get to play tonight, but watching them was a treat in itself. Amanda was catching on quickly, and there was already some heavy petting going on. He could tell that Olivia was a little impatient now that she finally had her hands on the blonde, but the blonde wasn't wasting any time either. She was already massaging Olivia's full breasts through her thin blouse.

Amanda pulled back and stared at Olivia, then stammered,

"You're not wearing a bra?"

"I just took it off in the bathroom," Olivia admitted. "For you."

Amanda was so horny now that she didn't know what to do with herself. When Brian leaned in and kissed the side of her neck softly, she moaned and just held onto Olivia's arms for dear life.

"I have died and gone to heaven," she managed to say.

"Come with us to the bedroom?" Brian asked her.

Amanda looked at Olivia first, and when she didn't see any objection in her coworker's eyes, she looked at Brian. She could have both of them before the night was over ...

"Yeah," she whispered.

Brian leaned in again and this time, he kissed her softly on the lips. Olivia rubbed Amanda's breast, encouraging her to let it all happen, and Amanda took it as permission to kiss Olivia's lover back. She moved one hand to Brian's thigh, and he took it in his hand and guided it to his crotch. Amanda moaned again. This was really happening.

* * *

It was really happening.

Once in the bedroom, Amanda on her back on the bed, Brian was undressing her without touching her intimately while Olivia was sitting on the bed, watching her beautiful body being exposed to her. Amanda was breathing quickly but she was gaining confidence, reaching for Olivia and pulling her closer to her on the bed.

"Liv. This feels like a dream."

Olivia decided to move things along while Brian was taking off Amanda's very last piece of clothing, and stripped out of her blouse. Amanda's breath hitched again when Olivia's full breasts came into view and Olivia scooted next to her so she could touch them. Brian watched the two of them kiss and touch each other and crawled up Amanda's body to see if she was up for some oral stimulation. When he kissed the little tuft of blonde pubic hair, Amanda let her legs fall open and when he licked her clit, she opened them further, breaking off the intimate kiss with Olivia.

"Gah!" she gasped, feeling Brian lick her slit and then suck gently on her clit.

"Oh my god, this is so hot," Olivia said, grinning at her lover, who was now licking another woman. She was getting very wet very fast herself.

Brian grinned too and helped Olivia out of her slacks and panties, so he could give her the same treatment. Both women were now completely naked, and Amanda let her hands roam Olivia's perfect skin while Brian went down on the brunette for a minute. When he switched back to Amanda, Olivia joined his mouth and tongue with her fingers, making Amanda squirm with want. But she wanted to taste Olivia now that she had her in bed. It was a fantasy she'd had many times and so she asked them,

"Can I taste her, please."

The couple beamed at her, happy that she felt comfortable enough already to state her wishes. And Olivia most definitely wanted the detective's mouth on her body. Brian sat back for a few minutes and just watched the scene unfold, stroking his rock hard cock as he took it all in. Olivia was leaning against the headboard of the bed, her legs opened wide for Amanda, who was on her knees between her legs. The blonde was slowly kissing her way down Olivia's body, taking her time devouring her full breasts and then licking, sucking and nipping her way down until she could taste Olivia's hot center, which was throbbing with need by now.

Olivia's pants and moans were growing louder and Brian's erection was getting painful. He eyed Amanda's body, her ass high in the air as she was going down on Olivia, and wondered what she'd do if he moved in behind her. He decided to just try it and when he was sitting on his knees behind her, he began stroking the blonde slowly. Olivia bit her lip, knowing what her lover wanted. At this rate, she wasn't going to last very long because they were all oozing sex by now.

Amanda couldn't believe she was actually eating out her stunning coworker, and when she felt Brian touching her from behind, she got even more excited. Could she ask him to fuck her from behind while she went down on his lover? Would Olivia be okay with that?

Brian kept rubbing Amanda until she had to stop pleasing Olivia to catch her breath.

"Don't stop," Olivia begged. "I'm getting so close."

Amanda looked behind her and made eye contact with Brian, who in turn looked at Olivia.

"Can I fuck you, Amanda?" he asked her and Amanda dropped her head until her forehead was resting on Olivia's thigh.

"God yes," she said. "Just do it. I trust you both."

She didn't need to tell Brian twice. He moved closer to her and lined himself up with her dripping core, while Amanda braced herself. Then Brian pushed into her, hard and deep, and stilled.

"Fucking hell!" Amanda exclaimed and Olivia laughed.

"You're gonna love it," she promised Amanda. "But don't forget about me?"

Brian waited a few moments until Amanda could focus on Olivia again. She pushed two fingers into Olivia's pussy. Olivia sighed contently.

"Oh yes. Fuck me baby. Another finger!"

Amanda could imagine her taking in three fingers, maybe even four, if she was used to the huge cock that was currently filling her up. It was all so surreal but Amanda planned to enjoy every second of this trip.

Three slender fingers were working her insides expertly and one tongue was pampering her clit with attention. Olivia's hips began to move, pushing herself against Amanda's hand and into her face. It was so sexy to watch the blonde, her beautiful sexy body, and then her own Brian fucking her from behind.

Brian was finally moving, his hardon now painfully hard. He just _had_ to move now. He watched his lover squirm with pleasure and it spurred him on, wanting to please the woman who was giving their sex life such a huge boost. He sped up gradually. Amanda could take it. She was panting and groaning while pumping her fingers and sucking and licking Olivia's clit. She extended one arm to fondle one of Olivia's breasts and Olivia was massaging the other one herself, her eyes fixed on the blonde and what she was doing to her body.

Their cries grew louder gradually, Brian grunting as he fucked Amanda, Amanda moaning against Olivia's tender flesh and Olivia meeting Amanda's thrusts eagerly, spreading her legs as wide as possible for her.

Amanda came first, her orgasm ripping through her, unstoppable because of the delicious way Brian was hitting all her sensitive spots while she was tasting Olivia's unique, sweet flavor. She gasped for air and then felt Brian come inside her.

"Ah. Ah! Ah! Aah!" Brian shouted, getting louder with each thrust, feeling his seed being pumped out of him and into the blonde. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck Liv. This is so hot. This is so hot!"

Olivia smiled, watching her lover's ecstasy. She was so glad he was enjoying himself because she knew that she'd want more of this after tonight. After he'd pulled out, she beckoned him to come to her. She wanted to lick his cum off of him while Amanda continued pleasing her. With Brian's softening cock in her mouth and Amanda's fingers finding her g-spot, it took only another minute for her to cry out as well, her body shaking with pleasure as she came, hard. Amanda kept moving her fingers inside her until she began to come down from her high, then pulled them out slowly and started licking her folds, feasting on her fluids and prolonging her pleasure.

Amanda felt Brian's seed begin to trickle down her thigh but she didn't regret a thing. She had made Olivia Benson come and there was nothing better. They all snuggled up together, Olivia in the middle and grinned like fools.

"This was the best idea ever," Olivia said.

"And it was my idea," Brian added.

"I just can't believe you guys wanted _me_ ," Amanda said honestly.

Olivia turned to face Amanda and Brian moved to spoon her. He kissed her shoulder lovingly when Olivia told their new lover,

"Well, technically, I haven't had you yet."

Amanda swallowed hard and looked into Olivia's brown eyes. The woman was looking at her as if she was her favorite candy, and Amanda blew out a nervous breath. Maybe there was something better than making Olivia come. When Olivia moved down her body she knew that she was going to find out. Right now.

 **END**


	8. Benson, Stabler, Cabot and Novak

**Yes, SVUCrackfic is back from the dead ... enjoy!**

8.

"Girl, you just have to make your move."

"Exactly. He's a free man again. Just go for it."

Olivia Benson sighed and looked at her two friends, who had come over to her apartment on this Friday night. Alex Cabot and Casey Novak had been on her case for a while now. The three women all agreed that Elliot Stabler was a hunk and now that he was separated from his wife, he seriously needed to get laid.

"If you're not going after him, I will," Alex said, tossing her blonde hair to the side. "He likes blondes after all."

"Hmpf," Casey scoffed. "I wanna bet he's going to grab anything he can get now that he's finally free from that particular blonde."

"Even a redhead?" Olivia said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Casey exclaimed. "Redheads are on fire!"

Olivia took another sip of her wine and thought about her partner again. He did seem a little frustrated lately but she had to wonder if that was a sexual frustration or something else. She couldn't imagine him getting a lot of action while he was still married so he should be used to dry spells. Not that those weren't frustrating even when they were common. She should know ...

"But if Olivia's chicken, maybe we can help her along a bit," Casey continued.

Alex was instantly intrigued.

"How do you propose we do that?"

Casey stood up from where she had been sitting in her corner on the couch and passed Alex to squeeze between the blonde and Olivia, her glass of wine still in hand. Once seated, she took Olivia's glass and set both glasses down on the coffee table. She then turned towards Olivia and put her hand on her thigh. She started moving it up slowly.

"What are you …" Olivia huffed but Casey cut her off immediately.

"Shhh. Just close your eyes and pretend that Elliot is touching you."

"Case …"

"Shht! Just do it. Humor me."

Olivia took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. She knew very well that it was Casey touching her. She was also aware that Casey was bisexual and now she wasn't sure what turned her on more; thinking about Elliot touching her or about Casey … but once she relaxed, she was definitely turned on. Casey's hand had snuck between her thighs and Olivia let out a muffled sound. When Casey let out a soft moan as well, she opened her eyes to find that Alex was now pressed up against Casey's back and cupping one of the redhead's breasts.

"You … you've done this before," Olivia choked out and both ADA's smiled widely.

"Guilty as charged," Alex admitted at once. "But never with a third girl."

"Or a guy," Casey added.

She looked behind her, her eyes sparkling with excitement, and Olivia watched how the two women focused on each other, completely forgetting her for a moment, when they kissed each other deeply. Watching her two friends kiss each other was a turn-on in itself, but it did make her feel like she was somehow intruding, and she sat up to create a little more distance between herself and her friends. Just then, the two women broke apart and Casey turned back to face Olivia.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked her huskily.

"Nowhere," Olivia said quickly.

"Good. Because we won't be done with you until you're ready to jump that hot partner of yours."

Alex slid off the couch and to the floor, so she could sit on her knees in front of Olivia. Casey's hand moved from Olivia's thigh up to her breast while Alex pushed her knees apart so she could rub the insides of Olivia's thighs. coming dangerously close to a part of her body that was beginning to throb with anticipation now.

"Girls," Olivia croaked but Casey silenced her with a deep, longing kiss.

Olivia had never been kissed by a woman before but she had to admit she liked it and she felt herself getting incredibly wet.

"I think she's almost ready," Alex told Casey, who blinked a few times after breaking off the long kiss.

"So am I," the redhead admitted and Alex chuckled.

"You've wanted to kiss Olivia for years."

"Well, so have you!" Casey fired back.

"Girls!" Olivia said a little louder, holding her hands up. "Please. Stop. I thought this was about getting Elliot laid."

Her voice was a little shaky and she wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or excitement that her two best friends - who apparently were friends with benefits - were both coming on to her. It felt safer to steer the conversation back to Elliot. Or was it?

"Oh yes. Definitely," Alex agreed. "We're coming with you, Liv."

She stood up and offered Olivia a hand, pulling her up. Casey hopped up too and they all went searching for their shoes.

"Where is his new place, Liv?" Casey asked.

"About ten blocks from here."

"Convenient."

Olivia grabbed her wine and downed it quickly, then grabbed Casey's glass too and emptied it as well. She needed some liquid courage before they'd crash Elliot's place. Were they all going to try to bed him tonight or were they just going to push her and her partner together? From the looks of it, her friends were quite motivated and she had to admit, she was more than ready to find out if her partner had anything to back up his cocky attitude. Maybe he _was_ starved for sex and the three of them might be just what the doctor ordered.

She tried not to think of the consequences of what they were about to do tonight and both Alex and Casey were doing an excellent job distracting her, as well as making her increasingly horny. When they arrived at Elliot's building, the ADA's stopped teasing her so she could announce herself through the intercom neutrally. They all knew Elliot would buzz his partner up, no questions asked. Once the three of them were in the elevator, Olivia's friends ganged up on her again, touching her over her clothes to help her focus on what she was about to do and forget everything else. The women were definitely turning her on, even when they were kissing and touching each other. The elevator ride was way too short and the three of them stepped out while adjusting their clothes. Olivia tried to ignore the dampness of her panties but her heart rate picked up a few notches when she saw Elliot standing in the doorway of his apartment, already waiting for her. He had his impressive arms crossed in front of his chest. He was clearly surprised to see not one but three women heading his way.

OACE - OACE - OACE

Elliot hadn't thought much of it when his partner stood on his doorstep unannounced but he was surprised to see Casey and Alex with her. And the women were clearly in a very good mood. Olivia seemed a bit nervous though although she was forcing a smile, and he focused on her.

Before either of them could say anything, Casey made an announcement that made it clear to all parties involved what the purpose of their visit was.

"Elliot Stabler, this is an emergency house call. You are ordered to let us in and help you relieve the sexual frustration that has been making you unbearable for weeks now. We are all horny as fuck and we need to get laid. Especially Olivia. You two need to fuck it out once and for all. Step aside please so we can lock the door behind us and can all get naked."

Elliot was stunned. His eyes instantly met hers and Olivia swallowed hard. What the hell? he asked her wordlessly and Olivia looked away a little helplessly. Alex and Casey were undeterred though and the blonde chimed in too.

"Yes. You two are never going to do anything about this electrifying chemistry you have, so we're here to help. In any way you need," she added suggestively and the look in the ADA's eyes made Elliot's chest flush. They were all here to suggest having sex with him? Was this some kind of weird dream?

Meanwhile, Olivia wondered if this was really happening. She knew Casey and Alex could be blunt but this was a bit much. There was no other way to explain their presence at his place but to admit they were there to have sex. With him. Maybe even group sex. She held her breath while waiting for Elliot's reply.

Alex decided to help her along and pushed her into the apartment, past Elliot, who still remained frozen at the door. It wasn't until the three women had entered his apartment that he snapped out of it and quickly closed the door. Casey looked at him and he instantly locked the door, a hesitant smile beginning to form on his lips.

"That's it. You're warming up to the idea already," Alex concluded dryly. "So how do we do this, girls?"

"Now wait just a second …" Elliot finally spoke up.

"Tell me you're not sexually frustrated," Casey said, and it was basically rhetorical.

Elliot looked at his partner again and Olivia bit her lip.

"Well, so is she," Casey continued, gesturing at Olivia.

"So we're here to help," Alex added.

"You're all drunk," Elliot said.

"No sir, not drunk. Intoxicated but not drunk. We can still consent. To annnnything you want, actually. Right, Liv?"

Both ADA's then took the lead, Alex sidling up to Elliot and Casey to Olivia. They began stroking them over their clothes, but Casey quickly found a way to sneak her hand underneath Olivia's blouse. Olivia inhaled sharply and Elliot's eyes dropped to Casey's hand, that was making Olivia's blouse ride up, exposing skin. He swallowed and his breathing became shallow. He felt like an idiot, just standing there while the usually aloof Alexandra Cabot was fondling him. He couldn't believe Olivia was letting Casey do the same to her, right in front of him. Maybe she was as stunned as he was ...

"That's it," Alex said encouragingly. She was stroking his dick over his sweatpants and it was getting hard already. "Just look at her. I know you want her. You've wanted her for years."

Elliot groaned softly and the sound went straight to Olivia's groin, just when Casey's hand dipped inside her jeans. She moaned, wanting Casey's hand lower, and she closed her eyes when Casey slipped her hand inside her panties and found her soaking pussy.

"She's so wet," Casey whispered reverently and Elliot's dick jumped up at those words.

Alex moved her hand inside his sweats and boxer briefs and wrapped her slender fingers around his now hard cock, making him groan again.

"This is unbelievable," he croaked, closing his eyes for a moment.

The two ADA's didn't waste much time once they saw that the Detectives were giving into temptation. The women were taking care of the foreplay but the main act was for their star players to perform. Elliot's shirt was the first to go, quickly followed by Olivia's blouse. Once Olivia's jeans were unbuttoned, the two partners found themselves being pushed close to each other, until their chests were touching. Alex took Olivia's hand and guided it to Elliot's package. She grabbed it, finally needing to _know_ , and Elliot didn't disappoint.

"Fuck," she whispered.

"That seems to be the plan," Elliot whispered back.

He finally put his hands on her, resting them on her shoulders while toying with the straps of her bra before pulling them down to expose the tops of her breasts.

The two women, who each had an arm wrapped around a Detective, groaned softly, their eyes focused on Olivia's chest. They were eager to see her breasts, as was Elliot, and when he pulled the straps further down, Olivia's hardened nipples popped out.

"Oh my god," Alex whispered.

She then moved in to take Olivia's right nipple between her lips. Olivia felt Elliot's dick grow even harder under her hand and before she could change her mind about the whole thing, she shoved her hand down his underwear to wrap her fingers around him. The feeling of Alex's lips on her breast while she began pumping Elliot was like nothing she'd ever felt before. And when Casey followed Alex's lead and began sucking her left breast, she felt like her legs were turning to jello. All four of them were now moaning and sighing, and Elliot's hands found Olivia's hips. He hesitated but when Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him with a lust-filled gaze, he took courage and began pushing her jeans down her hips, taking her panties along with it. The ADA's each gave them some room and Olivia missed their mouths on her body already. She had to let go of Elliot's dick when he kneeled to take off her pants and panties, and turned to Alex. She grabbed the blonde's shoulder for support but Alex had more in mind, going in for a deep kiss while Casey stood behind the brunette and caressed her now exposed ass.

"Perfect," they all heard the redhead mumble, and Elliot agreed.

Alex broke off the kiss with Olivia to stand behind Elliot, her hands on his hips. Both partners stared at each other, their lips parted because they were breathing heavily. Olivia was already completely naked and her eyes dropped to Elliot's chiseled chest, his abs and then all the new parts of him that came into view when Alex pushed down his sweats and underwear. His cock was bobbing happily, pointing straight at Olivia and she wanted it. He was the perfect size and his tip was already glistening with precum. She licked her lips unconsciously. When she looked up again, Elliot was grinning. He was finally finding his confidence again - and he had every right to be confident about his body.

"I think maybe they're getting a little too eager," Casey declared, and Alex agreed.

"Yes, from the looks of it, this will be over way too soon. We need to get the initial tension out of the way first."

The ADA's took the lead once again, each pushing a naked Detective, one towards the couch and one towards the single armchair across from the couch. Alex kneeled in front of Elliot and spread his knees so she could get closer. It was obvious what she was planning to do.

"We want you two to take your time with each other, darlings," Casey said while kneeling in front of Olivia and spreading her knees as well. Casey groaned when she saw Olivia's body opened up to her and Elliot was watching the scene unfold with great interest, gradually letting go of his confusion about the whole situation he suddenly found himself in.

He was looking at a butt naked Olivia and Casey was about to go down on her. And then he looked at Alex, on her knees for him to do the same to him. Maybe those two were right. If he touched Olivia now, he was going to blow on the spot. But to have Alexandra Cabot on her knees for him … never in his wildest dreams had that even been an option.

And then her mouth was on him and he stopped thinking about what was going on.

"Just look at Liv," Casey told him, and then she told Olivia to watch Elliot while she leaned forward to lick her sensitive folds.

It felt amazing. Casey's mouth was soft and her tongue was doing all the right things. Leave it to a woman to know how to please another woman like this … Olivia never knew what she'd been missing. Meanwhile, it was incredible to watch Elliot squirm, the muscles in his upper body contracting while Alex sucked him like a pro. The girls were right. They weren't going to last long. She could already feels waves of pleasure course through her body and she pushed her pussy into Casey's face eagerly.

They hardly registered the words and sounds of encouragement the ADA's were giving them anymore, just staring at each other until they'd see the other one come. Alex stopped what she was doing for a second to whip off her shirt, which she then used to shield herself from the cum that was about to come flying.

Olivia's hips were gyrating and she thought she'd slide off the chair, it all felt so good. And then a strong orgasm tore through her suddenly, making her squeal and then cry out. She might as well let go now that she was completely exposed and she panted and groaned as she came against Casey's hungry tongue and mouth.

Elliot grunted and Alex pulled back just in time to catch his seed with her shirt, pumping him until he was completely sated.

Leaving the Detectives be for a few moments to catch their collective breaths, the ADA's turned to each other and kissed each other deeply, sharing the taste of the brunette Detective with each other. Casey's shirt joined the growing pile of clothes in the middle of Elliot's living room, and by the time the Detectives came to their senses, both ADA's were stripped of their bras as well.

"Wow," Olivia said softly, closing her legs to sit up and look at her naked partner.

"Wow's right," Elliot said with a grin, leaving his legs open so Olivia could see all of him properly.

Casey was feasting on Alex's small breasts while Alex was squeezing Casey's ass. They were clearly gearing up for a round of sex of their own, but when Olivia stood up, they jumped up as well.

"Alright kids. Your turn now," Casey announced. "Off you go. Into the bedroom. And don't come out until you've fucked each others' brains out."

"We'll be out here doing the same so no need to be quiet," Alex added dryly and the Detectives were so speechless that they simple did as they were told and retreated into Elliot's bedroom. They glanced at each other, realizing fully now that they were actually completely naked. Elliot finally took the time to really look at his partner, and she blushed under his gaze. She was cute when she blushed and he smiled at her.

Olivia reached for him and placed a hand just above his ass. She had wanted to squeeze that ass for as long as she'd known him and now she could. She let her arm slide down Elliot's ass cheek and squeezed gently. Elliot stood in front of her then and placed his hands on her ass to squeeze it too. His cock was already waking up again and Olivia bit her lip when she felt his tip bobbing against her pubic bone.

An excited squeal from the living room made both of them chuckle and then the dam broke. They didn't know who kissed who first, but they were all over each other then, kissing each other passionately while exploring each other's bodies with their hands for the first time.

"God Liv, if you only knew …" Elliot whispered.

"I've wanted you for so long …" she admitted equally softly.

After years of wondering, they were finally getting answers. This was what she felt like. This was what he sounded like. And once Elliot was on his back on the bed and Olivia sank down on his condom-clad cock, they both groaned and knew. This was what it was like to be filled up by him. This was what it felt like to bury himself inside her to the hilt. And it felt like heaven.

Olivia began riding him and he reached for her bouncing breasts. She leaned forward and his head shot up so he could kiss and lick and suck her breasts while she continued riding him slowly. She couldn't believe how quickly she was ready to come again. Elliot's long, thick dick was hitting all the right spots and the friction between their bodies was stimulating her clit in the best way.

Her breathing sped up and Elliot looked up at her. Her eyes were closed now and she was frowning a little. Her mouth hung open and she was panting, her hips moving faster now. She was going to come. They were actually doing this. He was having sex with his partner and she was going to come first. She really did want him!

Olivia cried out when her second orgasm of the night hit her and she felt like her entire lower half was on fire. Elliot was still rock-hard inside her and she clenched around him, prolonging her own pleasure and willing him to come with her.

When Elliot thought her orgasm was coming to an end, he flipped them over unexpectedly. Olivia yelped and he slipped out of her, but before either of them could think about it, he plunged back in, bottoming out. He knew his partner could take it; she could take whatever he gave her, and he have his all right now.

Olivia saw Elliot work, his huge, muscular body now hovering over her while his amazing cock was pounding into her again. She wasn't one to give up control easily but she let him fuck her hard. She spread her legs as wide as she could for him and held on to the headboard of his bed while he fucked her into oblivion. She trusted Elliot and he didn't disappoint, giving her a third orgasm before he finally released his load inside her. They cried out together, drowning out similar sounds coming from the living room while they came together, panting and grunting and swearing.

Once Elliot was completely spent - again - he collapsed next to Olivia and she turned with him to crawl into his arms. Elliot held her trembling body close, trying to grasp what has just transpired in his apartment. It was quiet in the living room now and after a few minutes they both sat up, both grinning widely at each other.

"That was amazing," Elliot sighed.

"We owe those two," Olivia said, gesturing at the door.

"Definitely."

"Who knows how long this would have taken without them."

"Forever."

"You're probably right."

They smiled and when Elliot reached for her, Olivia fell against him and they kissed each other deeply. When they came up for air two minutes later, Elliot asked her,

"This wasn't a one-time thing, was it?"

The hope in his voice was evident and Olivia gave him a sweet peck on the lips before replying,

"I sure hope not. We didn't wait all those years for just one night!"

"I'm glad. So we're official?"

Olivia nodded and smiled again.

"Hell yeah, we're official."

He kissed her again and after a few more minutes of kissing and touching, they decided to check on the two ADA's in his living room. Before going in, they peeked around the door. The women were naked and cuddled up together on the couch, kissing each other slowly. A black two-way dildo lay next to the couch and Elliot raised an eyebrow while Olivia put a hand over her mouth. They had had no idea about those two …

Since the women were both naked, the Detectives decided to walk into the room butt naked as well. The ADA's disentangled themselves from each other and sat up, a blissful smile on their lips similar to their own.

"And?" Casey asked. "Did you do as ordered?"

"Yes ma'am," Elliot confirmed. "We fucked each others' brains out as instructed."

"And now, we'd like to thank you for bringing us together at last," Olivia told the women.

"Thank us how?" Alex inquired, letting her eyes roam Olivia's naked form.

"Well … how would you like to be thanked?" Olivia asked suggestively.

Casey bit her lip and looked at her blonde lover. They had a wordless conversation that was very familiar to the two Detectives and then they stood up. Alex draped her body against Olivia's while Casey stood with Elliot.

"We have a few ideas," Casey said huskily. "Unless you're suddenly going monogamous on us again?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and they both grinned. Then Olivia announced,

"We're official now, but that doesn't mean we can't have some consensual fun with you girls."

"Right. Just like us," Alex nodded.

"Oh, the possibilities," Casey sighed.

Elliot looked at the three naked women in his living room and didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. Whatever it was though, he was taking it!

OACE - OACE - OACE


End file.
